HagaRen Kissing, 9 Themes
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: Based on the 9 Hagaren kissing themes, this contains 9 short works of 500 words or less (ideally) All stories are cannon with the series. May contain some spoilers. (pairings are either cannon or not quite serious)
1. Theme 1: Another centimeter to go

Genre: Humor

The kiss pairing: Havoc and Edward (though neither of them are happy about it)

A/N: NOT a yaoi theme, though if you like that sort of thing, you can take it that way. As stated in the summary, I strove to preserve the characters and plot of the anime.

Theme 1: Another centimeter to go

'One centimeter.' Havoc winced as the weight on his chest pressed the sharp ends of his ribbons into his skin. It certainly wasn't his fault he was laying on the floor. Sure he had rounded the corner without really paying attention to where he was going, but he wasn't the one barreling down the hallway like a bat out of hell.

'One more centimeter.' Havoc risked opening one eye to examine the situation. Large golden eyes blinked at him, still wide with surprise. Only his small metal hand pressed against the tile floor was preventing their faces from smashing together. The result was quite an awkward position in which Havoc's lips were about a centimeter away from the youth above him.

'One more centimeter, and my life would have been over…' He heard footsteps stop at his ear.

"I know I suggested you take Fullmetal to the military ball, Havoc, but I never dreamed you would take my advice…" Ed was on his feet and glaring at Roy before Havoc had a chance to blink.

"Who did you say was so short he looked like a girl and could pull off a dress better than most women in the military?"

Havoc sighed with relief as life went back to normal. He stood up, grateful that this bump on the head would not become a permanent scar on his reputation. He may not be the best with the ladies, but that didn't mean he was ready to give up on the gender completely.

'Yet….'


	2. Theme 2: I'll leave this kiss and

Genre: General (cute, but sad)

The Kiss pairing: Hohenheim and Ed (as father and son, not romantically involved)

Spoilers: Minimal. The name of Ed's father is revield, as is his reason for leaving.

A/N: This theme takes place just before Ed's father walks out on him.

Theme 2: I'll leave this kiss, and—

It was one of those rare mornings where the sun was just starting to rise, but the moon was still high and clear in the bluish-pink sky. Hohenheim sighed as he looked back into his house. He would only be gone for a little while; just until he could figure out why his body had started to deteriorate. Trisha was strong. She could hold out until then.

He turned to face the horizon and stepped out into the cool damp grass. He was startled by the creaking of the door behind him.

"Daddy?" A set of large golden eyes peeked through the door. Hohenheim smiled at his son.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Did I wake you up?" The bleary-eyed blond shook his head, yawned, and then nodded.

"Daddy, where are you going?" The smile on Hohenheim's face disappeared and he turned to face the sunrise again "Daddy?"

"Daddy was just going for a little walk, that's all."

"I'll come with you!" Hohenheim smiled at the toddler as he yawned yet again.

"No, you're going back to bed. It's too early for little munchkins to be up and about." He scooped his son into his arms and carried him back inside the house.

"I'm not tired," complained the tiny voice. Never the less, the small blond was sound asleep by the time Hohenheim had placed him back on the bed. Hohenheim picked up a teddy bear from the floor and placed it next to Ed, then kissed him gently on the forehead. Ed's face wrinkled in protest, but his tiny arms wrapped around the bear and he smiled again.

"I'll only be gone a little while. Be good, Edward, and take care of your little brother." With that, he left his home, leaving only a kiss and a promise behind.


	3. Theme 3: Even though I've kissed you

Genre: Fluff

The Kiss between: Roy and Black Hayate (yes! The dog!)

Spoilers: Also minimal. Takes place after the end of the series, but the only hint at a spoiler is the fact that Al makes an appearence, and if you don't know what happens to him at the end of the series, you may be a bit confused (unless you aren't really paying attention)

A/N: Once or twice, I used the shortened version of Black Hayate's name: Braha (comming from Buraku hayate, would bepronounced Buraha, but I removed the u).

Theme 3: Even though I've kissed you

"Did you have to bring the dog?" Roy scowled at the black and white furball of energy as Black Hayate curiously sniffed at a butterfly before barking in delight, scaring off the colourful creature.

"He needs to be let out once in a while. It's not good to keep him cooped up in the office all day." Riza laid down a green cloth on the grass and placed the picnic basket on it. Roy sat against a tree trunk and sulked.

"I suppose it's alright, then, to keep _me_ in that office?"

"I let you come, too, didn't I?" Riza handed her superior a sandwich and sat back to watch Havoc and Winry play Frisbee with Den. The countryside of Rizembul was rich in colour and the air was lean and fresh—a stark contrast to the stuffy office building in which she and Roy now worked.

Roy harrumphed and took an indignant bite out of his sandwich. Braha happily bounced up to Roy and pawed at his leg. "No." Braha barked in response and climbed onto Roy's lap so he could lick him in the face.

"He likes you, see?" Riza smiled at Roy as he wiped the dog slobber off his face. "Now, why don't you give the guy some food?"

"Hmph." Roy tore off a bit of sandwich and let the dog sniff it before using it to lead the young husky-mutt off of his lap. "Just because I've kissed you," Roy said, addressing the dog, "doesn't mean you can take advantage of me." Riza snorted and sipped her iced tea. "You, on the other hand, can do what you please whenever you'd like." Riza coughed as the cool liquid went down her windpipe. When she recovered, her face had become an interesting shade of pink.

"Ms. Hawkeye!" Alphonse bounded up to the two, drenched in sweat from the heat and activity. "I did it! I beat Mr Armstrong!"

"Oh, did you?" Riza did her best to suppress her embarrassment. "Well, that's cause for celebration!"

As everyone munched on the picnic lunch Sheizka and Winry had made, Roy's hand slipped around Riza's, and only Braha noticed.


	4. Theme 4: A kiss and tears and lies of su...

Genre: General/Angst

The Kiss between: Roze and Priest Cornello

Spoilers: None. Uses information from the first two episodes.

A/N: Kaine is the name of Roze's dead boyfriend. Lots of people don't remember this, so I thought I'd spare you the confusion. Takes place in Lior before Ed and Al arrive there (by maybe a month or so).

Theme 4: A kiss and tears and lies of summer

Birds chirped merrily, enjoying the luxuries Lior had to offer in a desert land. A cool breeze played at Roze's hair and dress. The day seemed to be overflowing with the happiness of summer. Nature can be so cruel.

"It's a lie." Roze's voice could barely be heard, even though no one was around to notice. "You can't be dead, Kaine. You can't." She placed her hand gently on the cold stone, untouched by the sun's warming light. The flowers she brought had been dropped carelessly near the freshly dug grave.

"You promised… You promised me that you would come back." Roze's voice rose as she fell into a state of panic. "We were going to live together." Tears fell freely down her face. The bell of Leto ran, signaling the beginning of prayer

Roze screamed at the sun that refused to shine on her dead love's grave after refusing to protect him in life.

"Kaine was all I had left, and you took him away from me! Why?" She sunk to her knees and shook with tears and anger, repeating the same question over and over.

"How strange that this spot is the only one in shade on this warm day. Perhaps the Great Leto mourns his death as well…" Roze turned around to see a huge figure standing over her.

"High priest Cornello! I…" She tried to wipe her tears away. "I didn't realize you were there." He smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come here, my child. It's alright to be angry; it proves you have spirit." Roze stood and cried against the Priest's robes. He smoothed her hair down and spoke to her softly. "You have great strength, child. If you use your strength to serve Leto, he will be sure to grant you a miracle." Roze sniffed and looked up into Cornello's face.

"Will you give me Kaine back?" The priest smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"If you work hard, Leto will smile upon you. If you serve him loyally, he will reward you." Roze nodded and thanked the priest for his wise words.

Every day, she would pray, and leave offerings to Leto. She would help any who needed help, and spread the word of Leto.

"Until the day I can see your smile again…"

But the lies would continue, told by the seemingly gentle Sun.


	5. Theme 5: Kiss that cute kid over there

Genre: Humor/Fluff

The Kiss between: Winry and Ed

Spoilers: None. Takes place before the series on Winry's 6th birthday.

A/N: None. It's cute, just read it.

Theme 5: Kiss that cute kid over there

"Your turn, Winry."

"Yeah. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She didn't even have to think. Truth was for scaredy-cats; something Winry would not be labeled as. The girls in the barn all grinned at her, as if this was part of some grand master plan.

"I dare you…" A girl with frizzy red hair stood up and opened the barn door, letting light flood in. "To kiss that cute kid over there." Winry stood up to see who she was pointing at. Just outside, Edward and Alphonse were sitting in a tree, passing a dusty old book back and forth. It was their fault she was stuck in this stupid barn playing this stupid game because they had to go off and do stupid boy stuff—Wait a sec.

"Edward?" Winry stared at the circle of girls in disbelief. "You want me to kiss _him_?"

"Well, you don't have to, you know…" The redhead innocently twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. Winry was ready to head home and play with Den. She didn't know any of these girls, anyway. Her mom just invited them to help celebrate her 6th birthday, and what a birthday it was. "But that would make you a…"

"Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat!" the chorus of girls echoed through the barn, causing the animals to become just as rowdy. Winry's hands clenched at her sides as she marched out of the loud building.

"Is she gonna do it?"

"No, look! She's gonna go crying to her mommy."

"Pay attention, ladies. She's using our secret weapon…"

"So we need two grams of carbon, one gram of—"

"Ed?"

"Al, pay attention!"

"But—"

"You want to make Winry's present, don't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then we have to finish this list so we can buy the materials before Winry comes back." Ed's head cocked to the side when he heard a soft sob. Al climbed down from the tree and ran over to Winry.

"Winry! Winry! What's wrong?" Ed stared at the two as Winry only sobbed in reply. His dusty old book forgotten, Ed jumped down from his branch and sprinted over to the distraught girl.

"Hey… hey! No fair crying." Ed sat down on the grass in front of Winry while Al sat beside her.

"Yeah, the birthday girl's not allowed to cry." Winry looked at the two brothers and sniffed.

"You… you didn't forget?"

"Of course not." Ed huffed, irritated that she would think that.

"Then why… why wouldn't you let me play with you?"

"Winry…" Al shifted uneasily. "We were working on your present. But we can play with you now, we're almost done!"

"Really?" Winry sniffed and looked up at Ed. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Winry threw her arms around Ed, knocking him to the ground.

"Uff… Hey, leggo!" Ed wriggled to get out from under Winry, but then Al started a pile-up.

As the three roughhoused, Winry forgot about the girls in the barn and their dare. It wasn't important.

Besides, boys had cooties.


	6. Theme 6: Is it okay to kiss you?

Genre: General/Angst

The Kiss between: Winry and Ed

Spoilers: Episode 25 (a small refference)

A/N: Takes place during episode... 42? 43? I can't remember, but it's up there. This is a scene that actually occured in the anime, but it's told from Winry's point of view. I broke my goal of 500 words or less, but I needed to in order to have the proper set up.

Theme 6: Is it okay to kiss you?

Winry wiped the cake batter off her hands and onto her skirt as she walked up the stairs. "Ed, Al! How long will you be staying…?" She opened the door to the guest bedroom and jumped. "Ah!" Ed sat at the edge of the bed, stripped down to his boxers with a towel draped around his neck and a basin in front of him. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." He smiled, amused by the blush that creeped across her face. He clapped his hands together to transmute the contents of the basin, and then lowered his hair into it. The reaction darkened his hair significantly. Winry gasped in awe and applauded. "Easy chemical reactions like this are just the basics of alchemy." Winry nodded and stepped into the room to sit down. She looked at the floor, confused, when she noticed a large shadow cast on the floor. She turned to the side to see what had caused the bizarre shadow, and screamed. "Kyaaaaa!" She practically flew across the floor to hide behind Ed. A very large statue was standing right next to the door, and it seemed to resemble Mr. Armstrong in all his muscular glory. "Wh-what is that?" She winced as it began to shake back and forth on its own.

"It's me, Winry!" Ed couldn't help but laugh at Winry's fear as he felt her hands loosen from their death grip on his shoulders.

"Al?" Winry looked more closely at the statue, trying to figure out why it had emitted Al's voice. Ed found the self control to stop laughing and explain.

"I completely covered Al with bronze. There aren't any seams, so unless someone splits it in half, no one will know he's in there." Winry looked down at the bed and put her hands in her lap as things began to fall into place. Ed had dyed his hair, and constructed an adequate disguise for a suit of armor. That could only mean he was planning to leave, and most likely do something dangerous.

"Are you leaving again?" The happy air about the room evaporated as Ed became more serious.

"There's something I have to do." Winry tried desperately to convince him not to leave again. It was safer for him to stay at her house, where she would be able to protect him at least.

"I know! You're going to turn Al back to normal, right? Why don't you just do your research while hiding here?" She smiled hopefully at Ed, who couldn't bring himself to answer. She stared at his muscular back, where the metal joined flesh. She was about to place a hand there as a feeble attempt to comfort him, when another voice entered the room.

"Are you going to avenge Mr. Huges?" Sheizka stood in the doorway. Ed answered her questions carefully, avoiding giving any information at all as to what his plans were. Winry hung her head, trying to hide the tears that had started to trickle down her face. She had known Ed for as long as she could remember, and he always tried to deal with problems to big for him all on his own. Winry hated that he and his brother always had to deal with so much pain, and she longed to comfort them, to protect them. Ed would always leave quietly when he had 'something important' to do. Recently, these important outings kept ending in Ed getting hurt. Winry wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he didn't come back one day. He was safe at her house. Why wouldn't he stay?

"But… There's just something I have to do." Those words again. The words that proved beyond a doubt that he planned to do something dangerous all on his own. Winry was fed up with it, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. She reached out and touched Ed's loose hair.

"What could be more important than your research or revenge?" She gathered it in her hands and pulled it down to a level she could reach.

"Aitetetetete!" Ed winced as his head was pulled back. He looked behind him and frowned. "What now?"

"I'll braid your hair for you." Winry had not yet suppressed her tears, and her head remained low, her bangs covering her face.

"It's fine. I'll do it later." She could hear the confusion in his voice, and forced a smile on her face. She looked up at him, a blush tingeing her face pink.

"I'll do it for you!" Ed recognized the determination on her face, and decided not to argue with her.

"A-alright…" Winry gathered the soft, discolored locks and began to weave them together.

"It won't be anything dangerous, will it?" Sheizka lingered by the door for a moment, watching as Winry gingerly tied the end of the braid. She then remembered the cake cooking downstairs and used that to excuse herself.

"You done yet?" Ed tilted his head back to look at her when he felt the weight of his air drop against his back. He didn't get a response. "Winry?" He squeaked in surprise when Winry's arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her face was buried into his freshly braided hair. "W-Winry…"

"Is it…" Winry paused, unable to ask the question on the tip of her tongue. "Is it…" She sighed, irritated. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Yeah. There's something—"

"Something you have to do. I know." Winry crossed her legs on the bed and pulled at the sheets. Ed shook his head and stood up. He pulled on his clothes preparing for his next journey. Winry closed her eyes and whispered quietly the question she longed to ask. "Is it alright… if I kissed you?" Ed didn't hear. His mind was set on completing the demanding task before him. Winry did her best not to cry again as he finally walked out the door. Somehow, she felt that would be the last time she'd ever see him. Then again, she felt like that almost every time he left home. She watched as he carried his large burden on his tiny shoulders all by himself once again, and wished she could do something to relieve the pain.


	7. Theme 7: Grasping Arms

Genre: Angst

The Kiss between: Izumi and Sieg (her husband)

Spoilers: If you don't know who Ed and Al's teacher was, then you will be lost. You will also be lost if you don't know why Izumi can clap her hands together and transmute things like Ed.

A/N: No one ever writes about these two...

Theme 7: Grasping arms

Sieg sat in the uncomfortably small wooden chair, keeping his silent vigil over his beloved wife. She had been found the previous morning passed out on a boat that was just barely attached to the dock. No one asked where she had been, or how she had lost half of her internal organs.

Izumi's face was set in a constant frown. She groaned in her sleep and sometimes thrashed her head violently. The doctor said it was from the pain, but Sieg knew better. Izumi was a strong woman who was almost impervious to physical pain. This was something much worse. This was pain of loss, and knowledge of sin.

No one had asked where Izumi had been, or what happened to her, but Sieg knew. He had seen the dug up grave, and noticed the notes missing from his wife's research. Even if he hadn't, he still would have been able to tell from the way she would cry out and hold her arms out. She was mourning the loss of her child for a second time.

Izumi smiled as the blue light of the alchemic reaction illuminated the dark forest. It was I/workingI! She had found the loophole for human transmutation. She was going to get her child i/backi!

And then, something was different. The quality of light shifted—darkened, and became sinister. She stood before a gate, watching helplessly as arms flooded towards her, eager to collect their toll. Her body ached, and blood pooled around her legs, but she still smiled when she heard crying. Her child was crying.

But the monstrosity wailing was not her child. It was a demon from the Gate. Izumi struggled to open the Gate once more to return the thing that pretended to be her child. She heard laughing as the sea of hands swamped the mutated thing and pulled it in, but she was being pulled in as well. The arms grabbed at every part of her body—blinding her, suffocating her.

"Ah!" She shot up in bed and began to cough up blood. Sieg placed a hand gently on her back to steady her as her body racked with her rough breathing. When her breaths calmed, Sieg lowered her back onto the bed. He squeezed his wife's hand gently. She wished to kiss him once before she drifted off to sleep again, but she didn't have the right to. She knew her carelessness had cost them their child. How does one apologize for that? She looked up into her husband's eyes, and he simply looked back at her.

No words were exchanged. None were needed. Sieg would continue to sit beside Izumi while she fought off the weight of guilt. She would continue to lie there, trying to forget those grasping arms from that gate to hell.


	8. Theme 8: I don't know a spell to convey ...

Genre: Humor (is also kind of sad)

The Kiss between: Roy and Riza

Spoilers: None

A/N: I love Havoc. I can't write a military sequence without him.

Theme 8: I don't know a spell to convey my feelings to you

"Man, colonel. How do you do it?" Havoc sighed and propped his feet on Roy's desk. "You walk into a room, and all the ladies are spellbound. They can't take their eyes off you!" He stuck a cigarette in his mouth while he fumbled with a match to light it. "How do you do it." Roy rolled his eyes as Havoc struck a match several times with little success. When he finally lit the stubborn stick, the flame was so pitiful that it didn't quite make it to his mouth before flickering out. Roy stared at the match before gently touching the back of his gloved hand. A miniature solar flare erupted in front of Havoc's face, originating from the smoldering match that had now disintegrated. "Shit!" Havoc fell backwards from his perch and thudded loudly on the floor.

"Perhaps if you were a little more graceful, you'd have better luck with women. And don't drop that cigarette. Hawkeye will kill me if she finds more scorch marks on this carpet." Speak of the devil and…

"Colonel, here's the papers you asked for from Sheizka. I need that paperwork before—do I smell smoke?" Riza stared quizzically at Havoc's dazed body on the floor. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "One of these days, you're going to set this whole place on fire, and I will be forced to laugh at you charred remains." Roy smirked.

"Is this before or after you have a nervous breakdown from all the lost paperwork?"

"Ah!" Riza threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "I need those papers colonel." As she left the room, she tripped over something—something that grunted. "Oh, Havoc! I'm sorry! I forgot you were there!" Havoc waved a hand at her and slowly got up. Riza left the room, muttering apologies on her way out, and havoc sighed.

"See what I mean? They don't even realize I'm in the room. See ya later. Gotta get back to work." Roy shook his head once he was alone again. Havoc insisted that _all_ the ladies were spellbound around him, but that wasn't true. The one woman who really mattered seemed impervious to his magic charm.


	9. Theme 9: Let's have our last kiss

Genre: Angst

The Kiss between: Winry's parents.

Spoilers: If you know who killed Winry's parents, no spoiler. If you don't, you'll either kind of read right over it, or you'll go "oooh... Wait a sec, is that why he...? Ohh!" You should be able to enjoy this without many spoilers if you've seen episode 3

A/N: Late in the series, it is discovered that Winry's mother's name is Sara. Unfortunately, they never name Winry's father. I tried to avoid using his name here. Also, this is the final kissing theme, and it's certainly one hell of a finale!

Theme 9: Let's have our last kiss

"Doctor Rockbell!" Sara ignored the screams outside, focused on dressing a third degree burn on a young Ishbal boy.

"Isn't that better?" She smiled gently at the boy as she placed a damp cloth on his forehead. He smiled back at her, despite the pain.

"Doctor Rockbell, they're here!" Sara turned to the persistant nurse and sighed.

"This boy isn't old enough to understand why people are killing his family and friends—why he will have to grow up without a mother because she protected him with her life." She moved to the next battered body, but the nurse grabbed her wrist.

"They're going to kill every Ishbalite in here, and probably us as well!" Sara looked back down at the young Ishbal boy who was now sleeping peacefully, and sighed in defeat.

"Where is my husband?"

Sara held her husband's hand as he held the photograph of their daughter.

"Stay where you are!" A young soldier burst into the room. His black hair was wet with sweat and blood and his dark eyes flicked nervously around the room. His hands shook violently was he tried to aim the gun at Sara, then her husband, then back at Sara. She was not afraid. She had done her job as a doctor, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. Her husband gave her hand one last squeeze, and they took one last look at their daughter.

There was no time for a last kiss, no time for a final farewell, and only a scared young state alchemist left to explain to the young girl in the photograph why her parents would not be coming back when the war was over.


End file.
